


Face the truth #Puns

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Dean hated working with the Ghostfacers. They would constantly bug the Winchesters instead of doing their jobs, and worse stop the Winchesters from doing their jobs.





	Face the truth #Puns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, I liked this idea and I needed something I could do quickly so her is what came.

The case was a simple 'Salt-n-Burn'. Not too hard. The Winchesters could have been in and out in a day if it wasn't for the Ghostfacers.  
. . .  
"Which grave is it?"

"I don't know! Why don't you look like the rest of us."

Ed and Harry didn't like the Winchesters but they had to admit they knew the profession really well. They happened to run into them on this case. This time they had a new guy with them. Casti...something. Dean just called him Cas though. As far as the Ghostfacers could tell they were really close. 

They started to dig up the grave of Ellen Hasslehoff. She had died a few years ago, it was a sucicide. She had been tormenting that family that had recently moved into the estate. One person has been killed and the Winchesters weren't going to let that number get any higher. It was nice to have Cas help out some in cases. It sort of reminded Dean of the first time they had worked together. They were trying to find Raphael. But that was quite a few years ago.

When they dug up the grave Castiel was standing guard making sure nothing happened to the Winchesters...or the Ghostfacers. 

Everything was going pretty smoothly for the first little bit then Dean heard Cas grunt and fall down. Without his grace he couldn't do very much, but he couldn't even stand guard. When Dean heard Cas fall he immediately stopped what he was doing and went to check on Cas.

"Cas buddy, are you ok?" Cas nodded "Yeah, I just fell. I might have twisted my ankle though." Dean looked determined now, "Well we are about to kill the son of a bitch and when we do we'll go back to the bunker and get you fixed up. Ok?" Cas nodded. Dean salted the bones and fire away. 

After they salted the bones Dean overhead the Ghostfacers talking.

"I'm not going to ask him, you do!"

"But I don't want to."

"Why don't you guys just 'Rock, Paper, Scissors it?"

Harry and Ed nodded and they started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Harry won but the agreed that he had to stay behind Ed the whole time. They both walked up to Dean cautiously. Ed looked at Dean and then at Cas who was being helped by Sam into the car. "Is Cas..ti.el your boyfriend?" He asked.


End file.
